Complicated
by FannYPalaciosNivans
Summary: Chris y Darren andaban en algo, pero las cosas no terminaron bien. Ahora están tratando de seguir cada uno con su vida, sin dejar que los recuerdos y la nostalgia los atraiga de laración: NO es mi intención molestar a nadie con este fic, y menos a: Chris, Darren, Mia o Will. De ser asi, perdón no es mi intención. Ninguno de los personajes, ni Glee me pertenecen.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaa! Bueno desde ya perdón antes que nada, porque es mi primer fic Crisscolfer 3 y sé que no soy buena pero los amooo! y quería hacer mi historia de ellos también.

Como ya vieron en la sinopsis es M por que más adelante hay...algo ;O. Y ahora unas explicaciones para que no se confundan o algo así cuando lean. Si ven letras de más no son errores de hecho son como "dichas" así algunas frases o palabras, sí es estúpido :D

C: Es visto desde el punto de vista de Chris...

D: Es el punto de vista de Will, no mentira es Darren xP

_ : Esto es salto al pasado, flashback, etc xD

_: Fin del flashback

Sin más explicaciones...el fic:

Septiembre 2014

C:

-¡Acción!- Gritaron en el set y un silencio inundo la sala. Se estaban por grabar las primeras escenas "klaine" de la 6ta temporada, estaba nervioso.

Volver a grabar después de un largo tiempo siempre era extraño, se sentía...raro. Aunque no era un problema de química, por supuesto que no. Porque eso era algo que tenían desde que cruzaron miradas por primera vez y que comprobaron en aquel primer beso.

Pero esta vez no era así, esta vez volver a grabar juntos sería peor, considerando todo lo que pasó entre ellos a lo largo de estos años.

2011

Estábamos muy felices pero tristes a la vez. Era nuestro último show en Glee Tour y todo había sido asombroso; el cantar en vivo, el cariño de la gente, el de sus compañeros. Aunque ahí estaba el problema porque por más cansado que estaba no quería que terminara.

Golpearon la puerta volviéndolo a la realidad, pero antes de que diera la aprobación para pasar, el atrevido ya estaba dentro.

-¡Hey!- Dijo sonando tan feliz y lleno de energía como siempre.

-Hey...Darren- Respondí fingiendo molestia, si fingiendo porque en realidad me alegra de que me haya hecho dejar de pensar... al menos por un rato.

-Tengo algo que proponerte -Comentó Darren al parecer ignorando mi pobre actuación.

-Te lo diré otra vez, Darren-Me miré en el espejo para acomodar mi "cabello a lo Kurt"-No voy a besuquearme contigo tras el escenario...

-¿Qué? ¡No! Chris no es-

-Aunque solo sea...-Lo interrumpí caminando hacia él y dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro-...Para calmar tus nervios.-Sonreí triunfante viendo como me miraba como un nene enojado, casi haciendo pucheros.

-Lástima...Porque créeme, funciona, no sé supongo que besarte es..."mágico"-Bromeó haciendo énfasis en la última palabra y moviendo sus dedos en el aire, cosa a la que no pude evitar reírme.

El sonrió-De todos modos no vine a proponerte eso...-

Levanté una ceja curioso -Ah no?-

-Noop...vine a proponerte un juego.-

-Continúe Criss- Dije algo interesado.

-En realidad ees una especia de apuesta- Sonrió

-Vaaamos Darren no te humilles así...perderás.-Dije imitando una de las caras petulantes de Kurt.

Darren se acerco a mi sonriendo confiado, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho-Ya veremos Colfer...

-Entonces...Cuáles son las reglas?

Entré en el apartamento como lo indicaba el en mi personaje avancé por la casa.

Dejé mi morral en la mesa y, extrañado por el silencio, inspeccioné en las otras habitaciones buscando a alguien . Nadie, ni un sonido. Volví al living y me senté en el sofá, exhausto había sido un día...agotador.

Suspiré.

-¿Dónde diablos están todos?- Un silencio como respuesta. Gruñí y me acosté en el sofá, no me gustaba estar solo. Cerré mis ojos y decidí dejarme llevar por el sueño. Pensando en algo que me estaba persiguiendo ya por varios dias.

-CORTE! Queda-

Me levante y fui hacia mi camarín para que me prepararan para la siguiente escena, en el camino encontrándome con Darren siendo "retocado" antes de comenzar su escena.

Cruzamos miradas solo por unos segundos, pero yo no me perdí de ese brillo aun presente en sus ojos y él... se habrá dado cuenta de la tristeza en los míos.

Aparté la mirada sin poder seguir viendo ese algo que siempre me atrapa y caminé solo unos pasos más antes de llegar y cerrar la puerta detrás de mí.

-Todavía no entiendo a qué vas con todo esto -Me senté en la silla frente al espejo esperando un buen argumento para hacer la "apuesta" de Darren. Pero tenía la leve sospecha de que él terminaría convenciéndome de hacer la estupidez de todos modos.

-Es solo para...divertirnos-Contestó Darren alegre.

-Es un tanto estúpido si lo piensas bien- Dije sincero

-Aaaaaaah Chris, me dijiste que continuar que te dijera las reglas y y-

-Eso no es un sí, Criss- Interrumpí sonriendo, amaba molestarlo...ya mencioné que hace unos pucheros muy...

-O qué? Tenés miedo de que tu amigo te gane?- Intentó Darren.

-Enserio Darren? Eso no funciona conmigo. Sé que va a desafiarme hasta que yo, por "orgullo" , diga que sí.

-Sos imposible- Bufó sentándose en el piso mirándome molesto, aaunque yo sabía que en realidad, no lo estaba.

Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio mientras yo chequeaba no haberme desacomodado nada y Darren miraba el piso pensando en algo detenidamente.

Nos hicimos amigos el día que nos fuimos a comer juntos. Pensarán que es apresurado y bla bla bla, pero cuando te vas a llevar bien con alguien no sé, lo sentís o simplemente te das cuenta con tan solo unas pocas cosas.

Solemos bromear mucho, en todo momento de hecho. Muchos creen que hay algo más entre nosotros por nuestras bromas, abrazos y bueno el beso tras el escenario no era un invento pero no hay nada más, eso es todo.

Somos como más que amigos pero menos que amantes.

Sonreí... me gusta nuestra relación es lindo pasar tiempo con él , es realmente un buen amigo y no sé simplemente me siento bien con solo eso, pasar tiempo juntos.

-Sonríes porque vas a decir que si?- Preguntó Darren frente a mí . Marcando aún más mi sonrisa con sus dedos.

-Noop, sonrío porque eres pésimo inventando "juegos" - Darren dejó de sonreír un poco-Peeero- sus ojos de cachorro me observaban ansiosos -Me convenciste- Dije finalmente.

-5 minutos y salen- Gritó uno de los productores desde el exterior.

Miré hacia la puerta y luego volví a mirar a Darren.

-Y a partir de ahora...-Le sonreí maliciosamente-Nada de contacto físico...Blaine- Le giñé un ojo y le di un rápido beso en la mejilla.

-Lo mismo para ti- Dijo riendo

-! Ahora fuera de mi camerino! - Dije entrando en mi personaje. Agité mi mano en el aire, indicándole que se fuera.

Me miré en el espejo y suspiré. Puedo hacer esto-Me dije- Ya lo has hecho cientos de veces.

Salí y me encontré con él de nuevo.

-Hmm yo...nos toca grabar la escena y...-Trató Darren

-Leí el guion- Aclaré cortante ¡¿Por qué soy así?!

Él me miró casi ¿decepcionado? y negó con la cabeza.-Solo te vine a buscar, ya sabes-

-Como siempre- completé y por primera vez, en toda la conversación, lo miré a los ojos y, al ver su sorpresa por mi cambio de humor quise reír pero me contuve, aunque creo que él lo notó.

Se puso a mi lado y caminamos así hasta el set. Un poco distanciados, considerando que antes íbamos chocando hombros. Antes Chris, antes.

-¡Muy bien chicos, a sus puestos!- Indicó nuestro director.

Me acosté en el sofá del living, nuevamente, y puse mi mejor cara de "durmiendo plácidamente".

-¡Acción!-.

D:

Entro en la casa dejando mi chaqueta a un lado. Camino hacia la cocina, esperando ver a Kurt haciendo la cena. Sonrió al pensar qué cosa rica habrá cocinado hoy, pero mi sonrisa decae al no encontrarlo allí.

-Kurt?-Lo llamo pero él no contesta, y en la casa hay un silencio que me hace dudar que haya alguien.

Voy al living esperando encontrar a Kurt y Rachel tan metidos en sus cosas , como siempre, como para prestarle atención al resto del mundo. Pero solo encuentro a Kurt dormido en el sofá, tan tranquilo. Siempre pensé que era como un ángel pero, cuando lo veo dormir así, lo compruebo.

Me arrodillo cerca de él y le acaricio el rostro con delicadeza. Hace una pequeña mueca pero no se despierta.

-Hey hermoso, despierta- dije suavemente sacudiéndolo, solo un poco.

Ahora es el turno de Chris...le diría suerte o algo así pero ha hecho esto cientos de veces y por más que cueste volver a grabar después de un tiempo, él cada vez lo hace mejor. Además él no necesita que le diga algo así y las cosas entre nosotros... ya no son como antes.

C:

Esa era mi señal, según el guión ahí Kurt tenía despertar.

Pero me quedé paralizado por unos segundos. El "Hey hermoso, despierta" había sonado tan parecido a cuando me despertaba en esas veces en las que nos quedábamos dormidos juntos.

-Chris- Susurró él, tan bajito que yo apenas lo escuché- Enserio Chris, despierta- dijo acercándose mas a mí.

-No estoy dormido idiota- Murmuré con los ojos cerrados y comencé a reír por su inocente estupidez. Cuando abrí los ojos él, al verme, también comienza a reír. Yo no puedo creer que de verdad se haya creído que estaba dormido, soy buen actor, nop mejor dicho Darren es ingenuo.

-¡COORTEN!- Gritó el director y ahí recién me di cuenta de que interrumpimos toda la escena, diría que fue culpa de Darren pero en realidad fui yo el que se congeló al escucharlo, encima era Blaine diciéndole eso a Kurt NO Darren diciéndomelo a mí.

-¿Qué hacen? Se "suponíaa" que ahí tenías que despertarlo Darren, y Chris ¡despertárte!- nos retó mas o menos, después el rio también.

Nosotros lo mirábamos a él y después entre nosotros. Y yo al ver que Darren se aguantaba la risa no podía evitar la mía.

-...Bueno por lo menos ambos- enfatizó la palabra "ambos"- Ya están de buen humor ahora- Nos dijo Ryan señalándonos.

-Lo siento - Dije poniéndome de pie, ya algo más serio.- Lo haremos mejor, enserio.

-Bien... ¡Otra vez!-

Yo miré a Darren y el asintió con una sonrisa yo solo lo miré indiferente, me giré y me acomodé en el sillón nuevamente. Escuché una especie de bufido de Darren y de hecho, lo entendía, porque el que parecía no haberse olvidado de nada y seguir con mi vida...era yo.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2:**

_ Aviso: Estas escenas soy puro invento y cosa mía, si coinciden después soy una idola okno xD (A excepción de lo de que Kurt le diga a Blaine que son muy jóvenes) _

_El 2° Cap :3_

* * *

><p>Volvimos a grabar la escena desde la parte de que me tenía que despertar.<p>

-Hey hermoso, despierta-Dijo nuevamente.  
>Esta vez pude hacerlo, tomé aire y con un suspiro "me deserté". Miré a Darren y entré en papel.<p>

-B-Blaine?-Dije perezosamente, restregandome los ojos para ver a mi prometido arrodillado a mi lado.

-Hola- Dijo suavemente y acercandoce a mi para...  
>Oh Wait<br>¡Lo olvidé!...Si me preocupaba por que solo me dijera "eso" era un idiota. Porque despues Darren tenía que ¡besarme!.

Maldito el director, el productor, el guionista y...Bueno tengo qué hacerlo, es Kurt besando a Blaine despues de todo, que lo he hecho miles de vece ya! Me acerqué lentamente, casi cauteloso y él cerró la distancia entre nosotros. Cerré instintivamente mis ojos.

Dios...

Darren colocó una mano suave detras de mi cuello...tan familiar, tan cá Pasó un tiempo desde que no nos besabamos y demonios...lo extrañaba .Movió un poco sus labios como si murmurara algo, que no logré entender.  
>Me estremecí...<p>

¿Por qué todo terminó así entre nosotros? Tomé su otra mano que estaba en mi mejilla. Y la sustube casi ó un poco su cabeza volviendo a mover sus labios y yo lo hice tambien.  
>Sincronizados, conectados...como siempre.<p>

Me pregunté si podría seguir conteniendome d...  
>-Controlate Darren- Murmuró débil , alejandoce solo un poco al hacerlo. Y luego con un jadeo volvio a besarme. Esta vez un poco mas fuerte. Yo no lo podia creer.<p>

El director tosió suavemente para que, supongo, nos separemos. Casi gemí al hacerlo, no queria separame de él...sería como el ultimo beso que iba a darle, las cosas entre Kurt y Blaine ya no iban a ser como que me separé de él, no sin antes continuar mis lineas , que por suerte, no he olvidado.

-Hola-Dije separandonos,casi sin aire.

-Hola amor- Contestó él .

-Llegas temprano- Hable ya como Kurt, sentandome en el sofá.

-Sip...-Se sentó a mi lado.- Soñabas algo lindo? Dormias feliz- Rió mirandome.

-Emm Bueno de hecho...

-¡CORTEN! Bien chicos pueden descanzar unos 10 minutos antes de continuar.-

-Okay- Dije levantandome, no sin antes mirar a Darren- E-estuvo bien...no?- Pregunté nervioso ¿Por qué estoy hablandole?

- Creo que estuvo bien- Se rascó la cabeza,nervioso tambien- Esto es...casi incomodó- Rió

-Es verdad- Admití, riendo un poco- Y...como has estado?- sonó tan forzado.

-Bien...bueno, no voy a mertirte- Darren el sincero al habla- Ha sido...

-CHRIS!-

-VOOY-Grité volteandome, un poco enojado por la interrupción, porque al fiiiin teniamos una conversacion "normal" de nuevo. Sin que mi ego no me é de nuevo expectante mirando a Darren, esperando que continuara.

-No importa- Sonrio triste negando con la cabeza, yendoce tranquilamente -Nos..vemos- Me sonrió nuevamente.  
>Gruñí<p>

-Eso fue...-Suspiré y me dirijí a vestuario, no queriendo pensar demasiado en Darren y nuestra relacion de ahora.

¿¡Qué. Fue. Eso?!- Pregunté palabra por palabra, mirandolo acusadoramente.

- Un beso- Comentó divertido y acercandoce a mi.

-Pregunta retorica Criss-Suspiré molesto - Pero por qu..- Él me besó denuevo, Darren mi "amigo" Darren.

-Porque no podía aguantar más tiempo sin besarte- Dijo contra mis labios y yo me sonrrojé sus palabrasproducieron un hormigeo en mi estómago-Pero...-

-Qué?-Preguntó "inocente" besadome la comisura de los labios.

-Me confundís- Me sinceré abrazandolo-Todo esto...sea lo que sea me dame tiempo...para objetar si o no antes de besarme- reí entre su pelo.

Me separe y nos miramos unos segundos en abrió la boca como para decir algo pero termino bajando la mirada hacia el piso. Apretando mis manos, casi nervioso. Sonreí, que lindo, despues de haberme besado frente a todos, ahora se avergonzaba de solo ó su cabeza en mi hombro, riendo y negando con la cabeza

- No puedo creerlo todavia- dijo podría pasar por detras de el escenario y vernos, regañarnos inclusive porque yo en estos momentos devería estar en...

-Chris a vestuario!- Me gritaron. Ahí está.

Miré a Darren quien giró la cabeza para mirarme desde mi hombro,con sus ojos más grandes y brillantes de lo normal y yo en ese momento solo tenia ganas de besarlo. Pero me aparte tomandolo por los hombros.

-Tengo que...ir- Le dije. Aunque enrealidad no quería hacerlo. No estabamos haciendo nada de hecho, pero...no sé solo quería quedarme ahí, mirarlo.

-Vé- Me dijo- No haciamos más que mirarnos- rió .

-Emm Darren sobre eso..ya sabes...- Intenté

-Tiempo- Dijo completandome, sabiendo a que me referí una de mis manos a sus labios y la besó.

- Qué clase de principe sería...si no espero a mi...mi ¿princeso?-

-Plebeyo-corregí y me reí fuerte.

-Tu plebeyo/princeso ahora necesita que lo dejes ir, alteza- dije mirando mi mano aun entre la suya.

-Ahm lo siento- Se sonrrojó soltándome.

-No puedo creer que no te sonrrojate al besarme delante de miles de personas, y sí lo hiciste al tomarme de la mano-Me burlé mientras me iba.

El negó con la cabeza. Y de reojo vi como se iba hacia el otro pasandoce la mano por el pelo sonriendo,aparentemente feliz.

No lo culpo yo tambien estaba muy feliz.

Sacudí mi cabeza saliendo de mis ensoñasiones. Que ultimamente, me persiguen mas como un continuo dejavú. Era como si cada cosa de ahora me remontara al pasado.  
>Volví otra vez al set, ya todo cambiado y peinado como Kurt. El lugar ya estaba todo acomodado para grabar la siguiente escena. Me dirijí a la cocina, Darren estaba sentado en la mesa. Me estaba mirando y estaba sonriendo.<br>Levanté una ceja casi molesto.

-Te queda bien esa...ropa -

-Gracias supongo- Comenté ecséptico, con mi estúpido y fingido humor de perros, volteandome para ponerme en la posicion para empezar a grabar.

-Darren- Lo llamó el director y se posicionó.Todo listo y...

-Accion!-

Darren-como Blaine- entró en la cocina. Tomándome de la cintura y besandome en el cuello. Me tensé un momento al sentir sus brazos a mi alrededor, como ! Superalo ya Colfer! Se acabó.

-Hey- dije ya como Kurt, empujandolo un poco.-Llegaste temprano-

-Emn si?- Me abrazó fuerte, extrañado por mi comportamiento . Volví a empujarlo.

-Kurt...¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada.-

-Bien. Porque no lo parece.- Blaine se recostó por la mesa, cruzandoce de brazos.

-No te pusiste a pensar que quizá tengan razon?- Pregunté de repente.

-Tengan...quienes?¿De qué hablas Kurt?-

-Todos. Que quizá todos tengan razon, somos demasiado jóvenes para esto-  
>Blaine me miró sorprendido, pero despues vi como cambiaba a una expresion dolida y caminaba hacia mi.<p>

-Kurt...no, no lo estas haciendo...- Se le aguaron los ojos.  
>Le sonreí tranquilizadoramente, poniendo una mano temblorosa en su mejilla, asintiendo. Él agachó la cabeza sin decir una palabra.<p>

-Corte. Bien, queda-

D:

Me alejé de él, al ver como la dulce sonrisa se esfumó cuando gritaron: "corte".  
>Por qué hacia eso. Si había momentos en los que era él de verdad, sin tratarme mal ni nada. Que no fingió en el beso.Y yo tampoco había había olvidado lo calida que era su piel, ni lo bien que se sentía que se estremeciera bajo mis labios.<p>

Solo que, el volver a sentirla hizo que las estúpidas mariposas de mi estómago se retuerzan denuevo. Las que creí muertas desde que todo terminó Chris.  
>Dios mentiría si dijera que no lo extraño. Y lo peor era que ni siquiera en Glee iba a poder...dios todo estaba jodido con Chris. En la vida real, en la serie como Kurt. Ya no volveríamos a ser "Klaine" se terminó, se estaba terminando al igual termino lo nuestro.<p>

Y eso me ponía tan mal, no solo porque ya no estaría con Chris de esa forma, si no porque le encantaba la pareja de Kurt y Blaine. Su amor era tan puro, sincero. A comparacion de como habíamos Chris y yo.  
>Lo miré desde lejos, viendolo sonreír con Jenna y Lea . Me vio observarlo y ahí estaba, me sonrió como solía hacerlo antes,sin darse cuenta. Luego volteo a mirar a las chicas otra vez, parecía que le preguntaban algo. Jenna me miró tambien y luego siguieron secreteando. Fruncí el ceño. Hablaban de mi?<p>

Comenzé a caminar fuera del estudio. Preguntandome que estarian diciendo, no por cotilla, si no poque parecía que se trataba de mi y Chris estaba sonriendo natural, sincero. Hechaba tanto de menos hacerlo reir así . Porque Chris Paul Colfer tiene dos tipos de sonrisas, la que es para todos y la que es para quien se merece verlo reir de verdad.  
>Él no lo nota, ni siquiera sabe que lo hace pero hay un cambio. Y al conocerlo tan bien yo me doy me había ganado ese privilegio y no solo ese. Tambien de verlo relajado, tranquilo y recostado por mi hombro hablando de la nada, yendo de un tema a otro.<br>Privilegió que se hecho a perder.

Noviembre 25, 2013  
>_<p>

-!Ya no quiero! No quiero fingir...¡¿Por qué no puedo gritarle a todos cuanto te amo?- Estaba tan molesto, tantos años de escondidas. De desmentir "rumores falsos". Que eran tooodos verdad.

Esta tarde fue la peor. Teniamos que grabar un capitulo de la 5ta temporada. Y yo no podía soportar más que Chris ni me besara como Kurt lo haría a Blaine! Por todo culpa de ese...Will. Se había ido al set, como el "oficial novio de Chris Colfer". Y lo peor, era que en los descansos Chris y ese maldito de seguro...

-¡No hace falta! Es que...- Tomó mi cara entre sus manos- Nosotros nos queremos, cierto? ¿Que importan los demás?-Bajo un poco su tono.

Suspiré cansado de la misma conversacion- No son ellos Chris- Junté las frentes de ambos- Tu debes saber muy bien como se siente acostarme todas la noches con ella...deseando hacerlo contigo pero sabiendo que estas con él...

Chris solo me miró casi sorprendido. Esto no se lo había dicho nunca.

- Él se lleva tus sonrisas por las mañanas, él desayuna contigo, él viaja contigo, él es quien te hace el amor y te ve al despertar!- Dije casi aflijido- Él que es...

-Darren...-

-...tu pareja real. Y lo sé, ya hablamos de esto pero-

-No puedes decirme eso...- Se alejó-...L-la tienes a ella tambien!

-LO SÉ. Ese es el maldito problema, no puede ser que no dejemos a nuestras "parejas reales" por ...-

-¿Por solo sexo... e-es eso?- Chris preguntó, obviamente ofendido.

-No. Por dios no. Me refiero a esto- dije apuntandonos- Estos sentimientos que jamás sentiré por otra persona. No puede ser Chris...- Rogué por que me entediera.-Te amo- dije acercandolo otra vez

-Solo Déjalo Chris...déjalo.-

-No. Puedo.- Dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio.-No pidas eso Dare.-

-Por favor- Rogue rozando nuestros labios- Y ella no existirá más, nunca lo hizo.-

Chris suspiró y me beso- Te amo y no te prometo nada pero, lo intentaré- Dijo dandome un beso esquimal.  
>Salté en sus brazos al oir eso.<p>

Enredé mis piernas a sus cintura y lo jalé del pelo para besarlo y sentí como sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa contra los mios. El colocó una mano detras de mi cuello y la otra bajo a mi muslos, sosteniendome.

Avanzó un poco en la habitacion hasta chocar contra la cama. Me dejó suavemente mientras sacandoce la camisa, avanzó hacia mí.

-Pésas- Bromeó- Debrías dejar los cronuts de Blaine, son como tu vicio- rió entre mi cuello y mi hombro, dandome pequeños besos.

-Tu lo eres- Respondí automáticamente.

-Tu cronut?-

Me reí fuerte- No tonto...tu eres mi vicio.-

Y Chris volvió a besarme,aun riendo. Y volvimos a hacer el amor...

D:

El mismo día en el que nos prometimos tanto amor.

El mismo día que todo terminó. El mismo día que nos hicimos tanto mal.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero que les haya gustado :3...<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3:**

** Octubre 2014**

Las grabaciones del dia de hoy al fin terminaron y estaba de camino a casa, tarareando una de las canciones que grabaron hoy, marcando el ritmo con sus dedos en el volante.

La lluvia empañaba los parabrisas comenzando a aumentar su intensidad. Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo. Estaba tardando ya 8 minutos y el maldito semáforo no cambiaba.

—Gracias por traerme—Habló su acompañante.

Si llevaba un acompañante... ¿Qué no lo mencionó?

—Está bien, Chris. No es nada —Sonrió Darren mirando a el ojiazul por el retrovisor. Él solo hizo una mueca mirando por la ventana, viendo a la gente caminar tranquilamente y viendo correr a los que no tenían sus paraguas.

—**No tienes porqué**, así que...gracias —Dijo, finalmente mirando a Darren, quien se dio cuenta del mensaje dentro de sus palabras, le dolió pero decidió no decir nada. Si Chris iba a complicar las cosas él lo dejaría, después de todo...

—Veeerde al fiin—Canturreó Chris casi celestial, haciendo reír a Darren.

Puso los cambios y volvió a acelerar. Bueno por lo menos parecía de mejor humor. Porque cuando Darren le ofreció traerlo, automáticamente se puso molesto y comenzó a decir cosas como: "Puedo caminar" o "Debes tener mejores cosas que hacer que lidiar con MIS problemas".

Pero Darren podría ser taaaan agresivo cuando él quería, que terminó ganarle- por la fatiga-marrón.

El auto de Chris se lo había llevado una grúa por haber estacionado en un lugar no permitido. Y encima tenía tanta mala suerte que se había largado una lluvia torrencial. —Esta es la cuadra de mi...apartamento—Dijo Chris sintiéndose tonto, sabiendo que Darren conocía perfectamente donde vivía.

-Sí, solo déjame levarte hasta...

—No. Puedo caminar desde aquí—Dijo interrumpiéndolo, tomando su abrigo y preparándose para bajar pero el auto no se detuvo.

Chris lo miró con el ceño fruncido y trató decir algo, Darren lo interrumpió —Chris...solo son unos metros más, solo es para que no te mojes-

El ojiazul no se movió de su asiento hasta que llegaron. Porque en realidad, tenía razón, era poco el trecho que le quedaba pero si caminaba se mojaría él, su morral, sus realidad Darren había sido muy amable en traerlo y él fue un gruñón todo el camino.

Cuando llegaron se bajó pensando si debería hacerlo o no. Trotó hasta quedar bajo el techo del edificio, pero después volvió hacia el auto de Darren, quien bajó el vidrio del lado de Chris, mirando extrañado la expresión que este tenía. Era la que ponía cuando pensaba en algo, de hecho era la expresión que ponía cuando no estaba seguro de hacer algo.

Chris siguió ahí parado ignorando que se mojaba—Emm Darren?-Lo llamó para obtener su atención, cosa que tenía siempre—Q-Quieres pasar?- preguntó casi nervioso , Darren abrió sus ojos sorprendido. Chris continuó:

—No creo que sea bueno que vayas a tu casa así c-con esta...tormenta-—Señaló al cielo.

—Bueno yo...-El otro chico quería hacerse rogar, no era común en "este" Chris, ser social.

-No me digas que harás que me arrodille- Comentó rodando sus ojos.

Darren rió bajando del auto, pegándose la vuelta para llegar hasta donde estaba Chris. Quien cerró los ojos con un suspiro, agradeciendo que Criss aceptara tan rápido sin tener que pedirle más.

Sintió como la lluvia le golpeaba el rostro. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Darren parado frente a él, con sus rulos mojados cayendo por su frente, sus rojos labios entreabiertos, sus largas pestañas ahora lo parecían aun más y…sus ojos, casi dorados con esa pizca de verde, mirándolo como si nada hubiera pasado. Deseó poder mirarlo de la misma manera, giró su cabeza hacía un costado negándose a sostenerle la mirada sabiendo que si lo hacía Darren se daría cuenta de que la historia para Chris no se había cerrado, no dentro de su corazón.

Chris abrió la puerta del edificio de apartamentos sintiendo un escalofrío y no por el frío, si no por los recuerdos de todas esas noches en las que estaban demasiado borrachos el uno del otro como para molestarse en llegar a su apartamento para besarse de forma necesitada. Así que comenzaban en la recepción-la encargada ya los conocía y jamás los delataba-continuando en el ascensor y así hasta que…

—Hacía tiempo que no…-Darren se mordió la lengua antes de terminar la frase. No podía ponerse a recordar, justo ahora, las veces que estuvo en dicho lugar.

El ojiazul tragó saliva fuerte. Él también lo había recordado entonces.

—Quiero decir- Se aclaró la garganta.

—Está bien- Dijo Chris dándole una sonrisa fácil, apretando el botón del ascensor.

Cuando estuvieron dentro Chris tuvo que cerrar los ojos tratando de quitarse todos esos recuerdos de la cabeza, fue peor, los veía con más claridad.

05 de Agosto de 2012 - 02:03 am

—Mmmn oye, espera a que lleguemos- Dijo Darren sujetándome por los hombros. Yo no le hice caso y seguí besándole el cuello mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás y con mi mano libre, le acariciaba un poco más debajo de su espalda.

—S-si sigues así..- Tartamudeó él, jadeando un poco.

El timbre del ascesor sonó y Darren me tomó la mano llevándome, casi trotando, hacia MI habitacion. Reí dejándome llevar. Usó su juego de llaves para abrir la puerta y una vez que lo hizo me tiró en el sofá sacándose la remera rápidamente.

Luego se desabrochó el cinturón y comenzó a bajarse sus negros jeans ajustados. Lo miré divertido por su apuro, pero lamiéndome los labios desee que ya terminara de desvestirse.

Se subió sobre mí, abriéndome la camisa para después subir y bajar sus dedos por la línea de mi estómago. Cerré los ojos. Se inclinó sobre mi oído y, desprendiéndome el pantalón, me susurró—Prepárame-

Eso solo bastó para enloquecerme. Estuve deseándolo todo el día y que él me lo pidiera era…

Metí una mano dentro de su ropa interior acariciándole. Darren sonrío

—Mmmn…estuve esperando por esto todo el maldito día-Dijo antes de besarme tiernamente a pesar de la situación. Introduje un dedo en él mientras que Darren me acariciaba la erección sobre la tela de mis bóxers.

Dos diferente gemidos resonaban en la habitación.

El ascensor se detuvo abriendo las puertas. Chris, enrojecido, salió rápidamente quería alejarse de ese lugar lo antes posible, lo estaba matando.

Dijo que no quería tener esos recuerdos y miren lo que pasó. Avanzando por el pasillo de habitaciones, pensó que lo peor iba a ser cuando entraran en su apartamento. Seguro se preguntarán como hizo todo este tiempo para no pensar-tanto- en eso, pero una cosa es vivir solo con Will y otra era que…Mierda Will. Pensó sacando su teléfono del bolsillo de su saco. Miró la hora…18:51, él no estaría en casa hasta las diez, así que estaría bien que Darren se quedara hasta que pase la lluvia ¿No?

¿Todo bien? - Le preguntó a su compañero, mirándolo con preocupación.

—Oh, sí- Dijo tanteando sus bolsillos- Aquí están- Sacó la llave- Se me había olvidado donde las había puesto- Darren le sonrió. Y Chris una vez más podía agradecer a sus "dotes" de actor.

Deslizó la llave en la cerradura, temblando ligeramente-ahora sí- por el frío. Se le había olvidado que estaba completamente empapado gracias a su ocurrencia.

—Me preguntaba cuando tendrías frío.-Rió Darren entrando, después de que Chris le hizo una seña para que pasara.

—Já- Respondió sin saber que mas decir.

Se quitó el saco y después la camisa tirando todo en el suelo, aparentemente ignorado que Darren estaba paradote ahí. Lo había visto ya sin camisa-y sin muchas cosas más- no tenía de que avergonzarse.

Yo Voy A ... - Si volteo, y vio morocho como si Giraba rápidamente.

Chris sonrió negando con la cabeza –Voy a bañarme, ponte… cómodo? – Dijo queriendo sonar casual, fracaso miserablemente.

—Emm si- Contesto el otro, caminando un poco hacia el living, sacándose su ropa mojada y poniéndola en su regazo al sentarse.

—No importa- Dijo Chris viendo como Darren maldecía por lo bajo al mojar el sofá del ojiazul.

Darren le dio a Chris una sonrisa de disculpa y este se la devolvió —No me tardo- Entró finalmente al baño, cerrando la puerta tras él. Criss se relajó en el sofá con una sonrisa. Aún no creía que Chris estaba tratando de hacer las paces.

Sí, está bien, solo lo invitó a pasar la tormenta. Pero, tratándose de Chris, es una gran cosa. No quiere decir que él fuera malo o muy delicado ni nada, solo que Chris era más reacio ahora y, bueno él no lo culpaba.

Fines de 2013

D:

Iba de camino a casa, había pasado un bueeeen rato con Chris y ya era hora de aparecer por casa de vez en cuando, para decirle un "hola" por lo menos a Mia. Entré en la casa.

- ¿Darren? -

Escuché como me llamaba y avancé hacia el living. Mia estaba sentada en el sofá, con su gato sobre el regazo jugando con su largo cabello castaño. Ella estaba prestando atención al televisor puesto en la pared.

—Hola- Dije inseguro de cómo sonaría decirle algo tan _común _después de no haberla visto por días.

—Hola desaparecido- Respondió sin mirarme todavía prestando atención al televisor. Me senté a su lado y me di cuenta de la expresión que traía. Mia sabía. Y yo no sabía desde cuándo pero, conociéndola...

Me sentí terrible, todo este tiempo siéndole infiel y ella…mierda.

—Lo…-

Hey mira, su pequeño novio Chris fue a Paris- dejé de señalar a la TV.

Me lo esperaba Mia, no se guarda nada y lo sé porque la conozco desde tanto tiempo y ella…Esperen.

¡¿Qué Chris queeeee?!

— ¿Qué?- Le dije sin ocultar mi sorpresa. Ella rodó los ojos- Que se fue con SU novio a Paris a darse besitos, sordo-

-_…y como les adelantó recién mi compañera, el deseado de Chris Colfer se fue de vacaciones románticas a Paris con Will Sherrod, al cual se lo ha presentado como "amigo"- _Habló una periodista.

Sentí algo dentro de mí romperse y mi pecho se inflaba con un ardor que conocía muy bien.

-_ Como se ven en las imágenes, se los vio caminando por las calles del "amor" tomados de la mano-_

No podía ser cierto, esa...esa mañana Chris y yo...

_**Te Amo Darren ...**_

_**Y yo a ti.**_

Sentí como me llenaba la ira y cerraba mis manos en puños. Habré cambiado muchisimo mi expresión porque Mia me miraba extrañada.

—Oye, está bien tu "mágico" Chris Colfer tiene novio y están felices ¿y? O vas a decirme _"Ay, no lo sabía"_- Dijo ella con malicia.

—Cállate- Le dije muy bajo. Tenía tantas cosas en mi cabeza y Mia diciendome eso y...

—Ay no, Darren es el ofendido- Gesticuló con las manos exageradamente.

—Mia, tengo suficiente mierda en estos momentos, podrías...-

Se levantó de golpe, dejandome a mitad de frase.

—Andate entonces, si no me soportás a mi, buscalo a él, _**como siempre**_ . Rogale que te ame... que te "acepte" frente al mundo.-Me dijo enojada, pero su voz sonaba tan quebrada.-Pedile que lo deje y que te ponga en su lugar, que seguro lo hace- Hablo sarcástica.

Me levanté demasiado enojado para todo, para meter la pata con Mia, por lo que Chris. Ella estaba en lo cierto no pudo seguir aquí. Cada segundo que lastimabamos más.

—Me voy- Dije casi en un susurro - Pero, no voy tras Chris- Completé cerrando la puerta.

Él era un desastre en mi cabeza estaba tan enojado conmigo, Chris ... me traicionó!

Juró que lo dejaría...Me lo juró mientras me hacia el amor maldita sea! Bueno esto no va a quedar así.

Sabía que estaba mal, que estaba por mandarme LA cagada de mi vida, pero ya lo había jodido todo ¿no?Asi que ignoré a mi conciencia. Tomé mi telefono y marqué el número de mi representante, que por suerte contestó rápido.

Hola, ¿Qué pasa con Darren? -

-Necesito dar una entrevista- Contesté serio y apurado. Caminando de un lado a otro por la entrada de mi casa.

-Darren, calmate.¿Está todo bien?-

Mala pregunta.

-NO- Respondí honestamente, mordiendo.

-Porqu ...-

-Solo necesito que hagas eso por mi- Le interrumpí, no nesitaba su lastima.

-Está bien- Suspiró - Pero ¿para qué? ¿Qué vas a anunciar?- Preguntó preocupada.

-No voy a hacer una locura. OK?- Bueno ahora que lo pienso. No. Tengo que hacer esto. Si Chris no cumplía su promesa yo tampoco lo haría.

-Bien Darren, estoy viendo si se puede una para la tarde. Ya sabes, no se puede conseguir una entrevista así por que sí.- Habló molesta.

-Sí, gracias- Rodé los ojos.

-Bueno, haré todo lo posible solo decime una cosa-

-Que?-

-¿Qué es lo que vas a anunciar? -Me preguntó.

-Voy A Presentar La Mia como mi novia-

-¡¿Qué?!- Casi gritó.

-Lo que escuchaste, voy a aclarar toda la mierda con Mia-

-No hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir-

-Se lo que hago- Respondí a la defensiva.

-Darren, por favor escuchame. No la amas- Casi rogó.

-No, no lo sabes. No sabes nada de hecho. Asi que podrias encargarte de eso que yo me ocupo de mi vida personal- Dije ya harto de la conversacion.

Despues de unos segundos ella contestó.

- Ok. Bien. Hoy a las 18:00 tendras tu espacio para anunciar "eso", en cuanto a tu agenda ya la arreglé. Gracias a tu "ocurrencia" se pasó tu sesion de fotos para el martes por la mañana-

-Ah, bien- Dije más calmado pero seguía enojado por dentro.

-Y una cosa más Darren, en realidad podrías hacerme caso, porque hasta donde creí yo no era solo tu representante desde ya hace cuatro años. Creí que era tu amiga- Dijo claramente ofendida.

En el tiempo que me dio la respuesta que me corté.

Estaba por irme, a no se ni donde, cuando escuchó a Mia gritarme:

-¡Darren Criss! -

Me volteé y la vi salir a fuera, abriendo la puerta con rabia.—No voy a ser tu pantalla, no otra vez!- Me dijo- Ni sueñes que voy a humillarme a decir que estamos bien y bla bla bla...porqu..-

—Es lo que mas nos conviene. Es lo que más **te** conviene- Comenté casi indiferente.

-Como? Me es ...-

-—No- Le interrumpí- Miralo de esta forma: Yo no hago esto y te dejo, me voy tras Chris y somos "la pareja del año". Pero no es así, todo eso tiene su otro lado-

Mia me miró furiosa como a punto de decir algo, pero se lo tragó. Asi que continué:

—¿Te gustaría quedar, frente a tooooda la prensa y el país, como " la tapadera de Darren"? O ¿"Lo que Criss necesitaba para darse cuenta de que jugaba para el otro bando"?-

Ella rió irónica.

— O...Que cada vez que salgas te digan: "Hey Mia, como se siente que te engañen con un hombre"?- Fui muy cruel con eso.

—Darren ya, basta. Entendí y no, realmente no quiero pasar por eso. Pero ni creas, ni creas que te la voy a dejar fácil despues de todo lo que me hiciste- Me dijo acercandoce a mi.

-...-

—Vas a hacer toda tu pantomima pero, vas a decir que estamos comprometidos-

Rechiné los dientes— Hecho-

—Bien. Es lo menos que podés hacer por engañarme- Bajo considerablemente su tono. Y de nuevo volvía a pensar con claridad.

-Mia ...- Comence

—No me jodas- Cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Esto iba a ser un infierno, eso estaba claro. Pero yo no iba a ser el unico que iba a sufrir.

—Dios- Suspiró Darren, negando con la cabeza - Soy un idiota-

—Te sientes bien?- Preguntó el otro chico preocupado.

-Eh -

¿En que momentos salió del baño?

—S-si. Si, si estoy - Darren sonrió nerviosamente.

—Uhm bien. Por un momento creí que te habías ido- Continuó Chris yendoce a la cocina. Darren se volteó para seguirlo con la mirada. Su cabello recien lavado mojaba su camiseta.

Bueno ... pues no, estoy aquí- Bromeó.-lo tarde mucho pensamiento taaan ... atch! -

—Salud- Dijo Darren, riendo de como Chris estornudó, como si fuera un gato.

—Oh genial, ahora estoy resfria...A-AHCHIS-

—Quien te manda a quedarte parado bajo la fria lluvia?-

Chris se sonrojó, si supiera que en realidad estaba eligiendo las palabras en su cabeza para pedirle a Darren que se quede, que ni le dió importancia a la lluvia

—Ja, ja , muy gracioso Sr Criss, ahora va a disculparme pero debo pedirle que levante su trasero de mi sofá y venga a ayudarme con esto- Agarró una bandeja con tostadas, mermalada y con la otra mano dos tazas de porcelana.

Llegué rápidamente al ver que realmente no podía con todo. Y se me ocurrió algo...

-Necesitas que te ayude en algo?- Dije citando a Kurt. Tomando una de las tazas.

Chris soltó una carcajada— Podrias ver el café que...demonios ya ni lo recuerdo- dijo sentándoce en la pequeña mesa en el centro de la cocina. Me serví el café mirandolo divertido. Esto era lo más normal que teniamos en meses.

—ACHIS! Ussh, ya estoy odiando estos estornudos- Dijo frotandoce la nariz. Se veía adorable como si fuera a…

A-AH AACHIS! -

Me reí- Creo que ya los estoy adorando- Dije sin pensar, comiendo una tostada. El me miró sorprendido pero luego hizo una pequeña sonrisa y ninguno de los dos volvió a decir otra palabra.

Estabamos cómodos con esos silencios. Que a veces no duraban mucho porque Chris siempre los interrumpía con un...

-ACHIS-

Todavia no entiendo como hace minutos estaba recordando una de las peores decisiones de mi vida, agarrandome la cabeza por lo idiota que fui...

Y ahora estoy con esa persona que lastime. Sacudí mi cabeza, decidí no pensar más sobre eso. Ya había pasado y simplemente debía enfocarme en el ahora. En como estamos riendonos, mirandonos tontamente y divirtiendonos tan solo por un simple resfriado. Pero no me quejaba,todo lo contrario, amaba como las cosas,naturalmente, parecían empezar de nuevo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ayyyyy! Se me hizo tierno este capitulo...Y eso que yo lo escribi xD <strong>_

_**Reviews? T-T**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4:**

D:

Seguíamos tomandoel café con Chris. Yo, mientras él miraba a otro lado, lo observaba feliz de que estemos tranquilos. Aunque algunas veces también creí haberlo visto mirarme de reojo. Tomé una tostada y vi que Chris en realidad apenas había tocado su café y no había comida ni una sola tostada.

Qué raro, el Chris Colfer que yo conocía comía todo lo que se encontraba, me acuerdo de que yo siempre le decía que no era justo que con la cantidad que comía que no engorde. Sonreí recordando esos tiempos.

Volví a mirarle, no puede ser que no me di cuenta antes, Chris había perdido peso, mucho peso. Sus casi siempre rosadas y suaves mejillas ahora estaban hundidas y sin color, su mandíbula era mucho mas delineada y sus pómulos eran más marcados. Sus brazos fuertes se habían hecho más marcados pero tambien más delgados. De todas formas Chris seguía luciendo hermoso pero me preocupaba su pérdida de peso. Aunque decidí no decir nada por el momento.

Por ahí se escuchaba uno que otro estornudo, Chris maldecía y a mí me seguía pareciendo adorablemente gracioso.

Cuando terminamos el café y estábamos sentados en el sofá, hablando de vez en cuando de temas comunes-los típicos para crear tema de conversación- me di cuenta de que Chris chequeaba algo en su teléfono muy seguido. Fruncí el ceño y lo miré él guardó su teléfono otra vez y no pude aguantar la curiosidad, pregunté:

-Que pasa Chris?- El parecía algo nervioso con la pregunta, eso me intrigó más. Lo miré expectante.

-Solo miraba la hora- Respondió con una falsa sonrisa. Y ahí recién caí, había pasado ya mucho tiempo en lo de Chris me tenía que haber ido hace raaato, pero no el tonto de Darren se quedaba a "hablar" una hora más.

Me sentí estúpido. Tomé mi abrigo algo sonrojado tenía vergüenza, Chris no me correría así que yo tenía que irme.

Chris me miró como para decir algo, lo interrumpí:

-Perdón, se me olvidó la hora- Reí- Muchas gracias por todo Chris- Aun estaba rojo.

-Achís!...N-no importada Dare...Darren- Se corrigió- No era por e-eso yo solo...-

-Chris, no importa. Cuídate de tu...

-ACHIS!-

-...Resfriado. Bueno nos vemos mañana el set entonces.-Chris me sonrió cálidamente, yo ya me sentía bien otra vez.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta y Chris se levantó detrás de mí . Creo que tenía algo más que decir. Me volteé a verle.

-Hasta mañana...-Dijo y yo no sabía qué hacer ¿cómo debería despedirme de él? Dándole un abrazo, un beso, la mano? No lo sabía pero no podía solo irme y ya.

Chris se acercó a mí con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, estaba nervioso de eso no tenia duda. Mire sus labios sin poder evitarlo y volví a sentir esas ganas casi incontrolables de besarlo. Me alejé un poco para no tirarme encima de él. El tambien se alejó pero bruscamente y se volteó a abrir la puerta negando con la cabeza.

Me quedé sorprendido unos segundos. No entendí que paso. Miré a Chris que estaba parado al lado de la puerta, caminé hacia el y le sonreí saliendo de su departamento.

-Darren- Una vez más Chris me detuvo. Me giré a verle con curiosidad.

-Me habías dicho que...ya sabes en el set antes de que me vaya a vestuario- Asentí - Bueno me dijiste que no podías mentirme y que...-

-Oh eso- Le interrumpí- Sí, no he estado muy bien en todos estos meses, ya sabes fue difícil...- Decidí no seguir hablando, sabía que de nada serviría decirle a Chris cuanto lo extrañaba.

- Y tú?- Chris ladeo la cabeza ante la pregunta, sonreí- ¿Cómo has estado?-

Chris me miró con el ceño fruncido pero pronto sus ojos brillaron y me dio una sonrisa-Bien, bien creo- se rascó la cabeza- Al principio me fue difícil tambien-Ahora parecía algo incomodo.

-Y ahora?- Pregunté, estaba feliz por él porque estaba bien. Pero por otra parte estaba dolido por lo rápido que él pudo superarlo

-Ahora estamos bien- Respondió otra voz.

-Will-Dijo Chris sorprendido.

-Hola amor-

-Hola- Respondió tímido Chris. Miré con celos el rubor en sus mejillas. Sonreí amargamente para mis adentros, aquí vamos de nuevo los tres...mira como terminaron las cosas.

-Hola y adiós Will- Dije pasando a su lado. Él me miró y levantó las cejas. Demonios, desearía no ser tan trasparente, se habrá dado cuenta de la molestia que me causaba.

-Adiós Darren- Dijo Chris bajo, no volteé a mirarle y seguí caminando hacia la salida. Agité mi mano en forma de saludo y pronto escuché como la puerta de su apartamento era cerrada.

C:

Cerré la puerta con una expresión de confusión en el rostro, decidí no ponerme a pensar los supuestos celos o lo que sean de Darren. Volteé sonriendo, mi novio estaba en casa al fin temprano.

Caminé hacia el que en estos momentos estaba en la cocina.

-Ya haciendo la cena?- Dije abrazándolo por la espalda- Acabas de llegar-

-Si- rio- Pero como es temprano puedo tomarme el tiempo para cocinar- Besé su hombro sobre la tela de su camisa y me recordó a la escena que grabamos hoy. Suspiré recargando mi mentón en su hombro viéndolo cocinar.

-Estas bien?, te noto algo decaído- Me preguntó Will por primera vez en meses. Si, no estábamos mal pero el parecía no tener la capacidad de darse cuenta de cuando yo estaba un poco mal. No lo culpaba no tenía por qué leerme así pero no entendía como Darren si lo hacía, se daba cuenta de cada detalle, cada mínimo cambio de humor. Sonreí pensando en esas veces en las que hacia-literalmente- malabares para levantarme el humor.

- Si, solo estoy un poco cansado-Me separé de Will. No puedo estar pensando en Criss estando con mi novio, creí que era época pasada esa pero desde que lo volví a ver que mi cabeza a estado un tanto revuelta por su maldita culpa. Me pasé una mano por la cabeza, me había empezado a molestar y no por culpa de estar pensando en Darren. Quizá sea culpa del maldito resfriado.

-Que bien, entonces vas a poder comer este manjar que estoy preparando- Destapó la olla mostrándome una especie de pasta.

-Uhm huele bien pero...-

-Chris- Will se acercó a mi tomándome de la cintura- No me digas que estas con tu dieta-

-Bien tu lo dijiste, no te lo diré- Sonreí, envolviendo mis brazos a su cuello. Le dí un corto beso.

-Vamos, que no me molesta tener un novio gordito- Bromeó apretando mi cintura.

-Hmm- Dije simplemente, mi humor se había ido totalmente. Desenredé mis brazos de el y me alejé lentamente.

-Voy a poner la mesa- Dije saliendo de la cocina.

-Chris- Me llamó. Retrocedí para mirarlo.

-Estamos bien?-

Fruncí los labios, pero suspirando para mis adentros lo convertí en una sonrisa- Estamos bien- Salí de ahí, yéndome a acomodar la mesa como dije.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uuuuuui Chill, no me odien xD<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hola de nuevo! Estoy feliiiz! Ya Capitulo 5…Tarde muuucho en actualizar este cap, como verán es mas largo de lo usual xD . De todas formas, espero que les guste :3_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Capitulo 5:<span>**

**C:**

Se acostó con frió esa noche. La fiebre de la maldita gripe había empeorado, ahora no lo dejaba dormir.

Volteó hacia su novio para rodearlo con sus brazos y dormir así, pero recordó que Will no era de esos. Él rubio no lo abrazaría por las noches solo para calentarlo, no le acariciaría el pelo hasta que se durmiese. Y por supuesto, no lo despertaría con suaves tarareos al oído. Así que se volvió a su lugar y se abrazó a si mismo tratando de dormir. Chris era un tanto tímido o frío en ese aspecto, pero no significaba que no necesitase de esas cosas.

Despertó sintiéndose peor, y con calor. Escuchó a Will moverse por la habitación y se frotó los ojos con pereza. Oh genial... también le dolía la cabeza.

-Woow no te ves para nada bien- Le dijo

-Hmmn Hola - Gruñó Chris cubriéndose las sábanas. Se sentía molesto otra vez. Estaba enfermo y para completar había dos cosas que le hacían molestarse con su novio.

-Bueno, me voy- Lo destapó para darle un beso en la frente- Llego tarde hoy...ve a un hospital, podrías empeorar- Con esto salió de la habitación.

El rubio volvió a la habitación y el ojiazul esperanzado, pensó que se quedaría, casi sonrió...

-Por cierto...-

-Mm?-

El mayor puso algo sobre la cómoda.- Cuando vayas al set dale esto a Ryan- señaló el sobre marrón- Es un nuevo proyecto que quieren que él vea, te lo agradecería. Bueno cuídate, quieres?- Lo último lo dijo con voz serena, casi dulce, pero él no le prestó atención.

Después de que se fue, otra vez, Chris se quedó realmente solo, enfermo y algo vacío.

Se estaba dormitando cuando suena su teléfono. El estiró su brazo, y sin mirar ni destaparse, lo tomó para ver que era.

Lo metió debajo de las sabanas y leyó el mensaje de Jenna:

_"Estas levantado ya? Te espero…"_

Gruñó, había olvidado que iría por ella para ir juntos al set. Continuó leyendo:

_"…habíamos quedado para ir juntos, recuerdas? Buenos días : )"_

Se levantó y fue al baño, se miro al espejo. Estaba amarillento y ojeras, con la nariz colorada.

-Dios estoy un asco...A-Achis-

Suspiró recostándose por el lavamanos, tomó su teléfono y contesto el mensaje.

_"Veo si voy, no te aseguro nada :/ no me siento bien."_

A los dos segundos tenía 2 mensajes nuevos:

_"¿Qué? ¿Estas enfermo? ¿Qué te pasó?"_ –Jenna

_"Chris! Me dijo Jenna que estas enfermito!_ –Lea. Estaba por escribirle una respuesta cuando lo llaman.

- Hola- Contestó con voz nasal.

-Resfriado- Rió Lea- Bueno, no venís entonces. Le aviso a Ryan, al resto y a Darren…Le digo que te arrepentiste de las escenas Klaine

Rodó los ojos-Ja ja sí, gracias. Pero en realidad no quiero faltar, solo llegaré un poco más tar…-

-NO Chris! Nunca faltás. Te mereces quedarte una vez, estás enfermo!-

-Es mi trabajo Lea. No se trata de merecer o no un descanso, yo elegí esto-

-No me interesa Christopher, vas a quedarte a hacer reposo, yo me aseguraré de que no salgas de tu casa!-

Suspiró, no iba a ganarle a Michele,por lo menos no esta vez.

-Está bien, me quedo. Pero solo avísale a Ryan, no quiero que anden diciendo que soy un vago-

-Chris Colfer preocupado por lo que digan los demás?!- Gritó Lea divertida.

-Debo tener fiebre- Rió- Bueno creo que trataré de escribir nuevas cosas, tengo muchas ideas y tiempo libr…-

Lea gruñó regañándolo luego continuó- Bueno Chris te dejo, voy a buscar a las chicas. Decile a Will que te frote el pechito- Bromeó

-Él se fue a trabajar. Bueno, nos vemos-

-Como que se fue? Chris…-

-Chau Lea- Le cortó, que tenía ganas de seguir, no tenía muchas ganas de nada a decir verdad.

**D:**

Llegué al set un poco agitado. Me demoré hablando con Chord cuando me acordé que ya iba tarde.

Troté hacia mi destino y para mi sorpresa no me encuentro con un Chris Colfer leyendo ya la mitad del guion. Justo aparece Ryan y me acerco para preguntarle que pasó, se suponía que hoy grabaríamos Klaine, su separación. Sí, Klaine se separaba en esta temporada. La verdad no me gustaba separarlos ¿Qué Kurt y Blaine se separen al igual que nosotros? No, por lo menos ellos se merecen ser felices y…

-Oh Darren, te estaba por ir a buscar justo- Me dijo el director- Al final no grabas hoy, Chris está enfermo y no va a venir.

- Enfermo…es extraño debe estar realmente mal si faltó-

-Lo mismo pensé, bueno si se puede mañana, ok?

-Sin problemas, tu eres el director- Bromeé

Sonrió yéndose y yo me quedé pensativo… habrá empeorado su resfriado? _P-podría ir a verlo_- Me tambaleé- _Solo para saber si está bien_. Aunque eso parece más una excusa para ir a verlo pero en realidad, me preocupa.

Me volví por donde vine y me encontré a Lea el camino…

-Hey rulos-

-Hey Lea-

-¿A dónde vas con esa cara de preocupado?- Me preguntó enganchando su brazo con el mío, seguimos caminando.

-Pensaba en que si…estaría bien que fuera a ver a…-

-Chris? Ah sí…- Me dijo con una sonrisa. La miré con gracia y algo de sorpresa.

-Ay, no me mires así- Rio- Andá a ver como está y así también sabemos todos-

-Sí, creo que estaría bien, ya que soy el único que no graba hoy y puede-

-Sip. Bueno te dejo, tengo que grabar con Kevin y Chord-

-Okay. Nos vemos Lea- La salude con la mano, fui a mi tráiler por mis cosas y salí rumbo a la casa de Chris.

Fui al estacionamiento por mi auto y me sorprendo cuando veo que no estaba. Era imposible, yo lo había estacionado ahí. El guardia me dijo que a mi auto se lo llevo una mujer de pelo largo y castaño que traía gafas de sol.

Me pregunté porqué no la detuvo, de hecho se lo pregunte a él y me dijo que, como tenía las llaves, pensó que era mi novia o algo mío.

Le mostré una foto de Mia que tenía en el teléfono y me afirmó que era ella. Suspiré. El guardia me pidió disculpas y le dije que estaba bien, que no era su culpa suya.

Estaba apenas hace diez minutos esperando el autobús y la gente no paraba de pedirme autógrafos y fotos. Me decían que se notaba que estaba a full con el personaje y extrañado les conteste que sí, como siempre. Muchos gritaban literalmente "Ahí va Blaine!" Yo me reía de que la gente me siga llamando así aun fuera del set. También me preguntaron porqué estaba en la parada si yo tenía coche.

Les inventé una excusa al tiempo que el autobús llegaba. Obviamente ninguno de ellos sabía que yo iba a lo de Chris, que era lo mejor. Habría sido todo un revuelo "Crisscolfer" que se enteraran- Pensé para mis adentros.

**C:**

Me bañé y regresé a la cama. No sin antes tomar sin mirar un libro del estante. Intenté leer pero a los cuatro reglones ya me molestaban los ojos. Tiré el libro a alguna parte de la cama y frustrado, por no saber qué hacer, tomé mi teléfono para saber que estaba pasando en "el mundo exterior".

Fui a Twitter. Entre las muchas cosas estaban hablando de la boda Britanna, lo de Karofsky y Blaine… y el nuevo Crisscolfer ¿Cómo que nuevo?

Entré a ver qué era eso, había una foto, la cual me había pasado sin mirar. Era una donde estábamos Lea, Max, Darren y yo…sin contar al oso bebe y al que lo sostenía. No entendía lo Crisscolfer de la imagen así que ví lo que ponía la que la subió:

_"Qué lindo que Chris le preste su ropa a Darren * 3*"_

Ay no! Olvidé que él todavía tenía mi campera. Igual, estúpido Darren, que descuidado. Pero debo aceptar que le queda é con mi cabeza y seguí bajando ya sin mirar realmente cuando escucho el golpe de la puerta.

Gruño. Algo que hago muy seguido ahora. Y con demasiado cansancio como para levantarme, pregunté desde la cama:

-¿QUIÉN ES?- Grite, a decir verdad.

-Darren Criss-

Eh? ¿Qué hace acá? Ah…claro, no grabó porque yo no fui. Solo grabábamos Klaine hoy….

-Chris, estas bien?-

Me puse pantuflas y a regañadientes fui hacia la puerta - Sí, ya va-. Me apoyé en el marco después de abrir la puerta. Darren me sonrió y yo le di un "hola" silencioso.

-Hola resfriado- Me dijo, besándome en la mejilla. Involuntariamente sonreí.Él estaba vestido como si se hubiera escapado del set. Lo miré expectante, quería saber a qué vino ¿Ryan estaba molesto? O ¿Tal vez él por hacerle ir sin sentido? No, no parecía enojado.

Darren pareció entender lo que significaba mi silencio y se explicó:

-Vine a ver como estabas, ya sabes...todos estábamos preocupados-

-Oh -Dije simplemente.

-Puedo...pasar?-

-Sí, claro- Negué con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Pensé que te serviría- Dijo señalando una bolsita que dejó en la mesa, mientras entraba a mi departamento.

La abrí, tenía unas pastillas, ositos de goma-reí por eso-y...-Tus gafas? – Las saqué como si me dieran asco.

-Ah no, esas las puse ahí porque no tenía bolsillo- Dio un giro para, supongo, demostrarme que sus ajustados pantalones no tenía bolsillo alguno. Admiré por unos instantes lo bien que esos pantalones azules se le pegaban al cuerpo.

-Pantalones Blaine- Rodó los ojos divertido.

-Solo los pantalones Blaine, eh?- Pregunté sonando poco interesado, pero de todos modos ya le estaba preguntando. Caminé a mi habitación, ignorando monumentalmente el hecho de que Darren no me seguiría. No sin una invitación. Solo me di cuenta de esto cuando escuché su respuesta un poco lejana:

-¿QUÉ...POR QUÉ? AHH SÍ, TAMBIÉN LE ROBÉ EL RESTO DE LA ROPA-

Giré para verlo ahí paradito en la sala de estar, jugando con sus anteojos. Yo estaba demasiado cansado como para quedarme ahí con él. Así que por más raro que pueda quedar, lo invité a mi habitación.

-Ven- Le dije sin mirarlo, acostándome en la cama. Por un momento pensé que no iba a venir, hasta que sentí su peso en la punta de la cama.

Me sentí extraño, tenerlo nuevamente en mi cama, pero en circunstancias distintas. Decidí no mirarlo. Fruncí el ceño cuando sentí que se sentó más cerca de mí.

Me llevé una mano a la frente me volvió a doler la cabeza.

-¿Te duele?- Me preguntó susurrando.

-N-no, estoy bien- Mentí, susurrando también. No sabía porqué estábamos hablando así.

Él puso su mano sobre la que estaba en mi cabeza, haciendo una presión suave como tranquilizadora. Lo miré confundido. Darren no se daba cuenta, al parecer, de lo que estaba haciendo. Bueno, yo no podía sacarle así nomas la mano, no? Iba a quedar mal o no?

-Tenés fiebre- Me dijo, al rozar con sus dedos mi mejilla, antes de volver a su lugar sobre mi mano.

Su mirada preocupada aún estaba fija en mi frente, en nuestras manos, la mía tembló un poco cuando su pulgar comenzó a hacer círculos en ella. Con sus suaves toques mi cara comenzó a ponerse roja, agradecí mentalmente a que la fiebre lo disimulaba.

_Oh ya basta Chris. Darren no se preocupa solo por vos, es así con todos._

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, seguíamos en la misma posición y tenía mucho sueño. Quizás fueron solo minutos o casi una hora, no sé. Pero el dolor había cesado y me sentía tranquilo. Cerré mis ojos con un suspiro.

Por lo menos ahora ya no me sentía ni solo, ni vacío.

-Voy a traerte una aspirina-

-Espera, _Blaine_-

**D:**

Desde el momento en que lo vi recostado en su cama con ojos dormidos, pelo desacomodado y sus mejillas sonrojadas, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de lo que hacía, hasta que me miró a los ojos y sentí su mano tibia debajo de la mía. Es que se sentía tan natural que ni pensé en qué estaba haciendo. Por un momento temí que me quitara la mano, de que me mirara molesto. Pero nada de eso paso, Chris solo cerró los ojos, y yo comencé a acariciarle la frente, parecía que lo calmaba.

No podía dejar de pensar en que si las cosas no fueran como son ahora, lo estaría llenando de besos por todo el rostro diciéndole que estaría bien o le acariciaría el pelo como solía hacerlo. Pero solo comencé a dibujas patrones suaves en su mano con mi pulgar, deseando que no me ahuyentara. El miedo de que me alejara como siempre aún estaba presente.

Parecía haberse quedado dormido, le quité la mano de su frente y le corrí un mechón de pelo . Podría mirarlo todo el día, es tan hermoso, incluso dormido. Pero tenía fiebre asi que me levanté.

Algo me detuvo. Me dijo que espere, bueno se lo pidió a Blaine. Volteé para mirar a Chris que seguía con los ojos cerrados. Murmuró algo que no le entendí.

-¿Chris?-

-Amor...volvamos- Procese lo que él dijo y mi corazón se aceleró. Podría ser que él quiera volver?

No, algo estaba mal.

-¿Chris que te pa...- Me corté a mitad de frase, comprendí lo que pasaba. Claro, la fiebre. Debe estar delirando.

-Te fuiste, _honey_?... Favor Blaine... A la mierda Ryan yo quiero que estemos juntos- Casi me reí, decía frases mezcladas e incompletas.

Me acerqué a él, realmente le estaba pegando mal la fiebre. –Blaiiine-

-Aquí estoy- Dije sin pensar, mierda, me hubiera ido. Chris entreabrió los ojos, ladeó la cabeza sonriéndome tiernamente- Te quie...-

Le tapé la boca antes de que dijera una locura. Sí, era una locura porque él ya no me queria. Suspiré cerrando los ojos y retrocedí quitándole la mano.

-Voy a buscarte la pastilla- Dije por segunda vez.

-No, no yo...bien, solo- Levantó sus brazos- Tengo frío-

Me tambaleé, qué demonios estaba haciendo que no iba por la maldita pastilla? Ah sí, estaba embobado viendo como Chris le pedía a _Blaine_ que se quede.

Me senté en la cama -Toma- Le dije, pasándole una frazada. Frunció el ceño, me reí. Realmente no iba a saber que era si no abría los ojos. Lucía tan adorable. Tenía tantas ganas de besarlo.

Dejé a un lado mi conciencia por un minuto y lo abrase por los hombros trayéndolo a mí. Él débilmente rodeó mi cintura con sus brazos y siguió murmurando, seguramente, más incoherencias. Debe pensar que soy Will, pensé. Pero descarté rápidamente ese pensamiento.

Le acaricié el pelo antes de darle un beso en la frente. Dios, si te tuviera así...pero...pero en otra circunstancia, en otra...

Presioné mi frente contra la suya, sintiendo que ya no estaba tan tibia como antes, de todos modos tenía que traerle esos remedios.

-Mierda, Chris...te quiero tanto- Dije, y sin pensar cerré mis labios sobre los suyos, con un suspiro por lo bien que se sentía, como cada vez que lo hacía.

-N-no puedo- Le dije, como si el me reclamara por mi acción- Y fui besándolo, deteniéndome para besar una de sus tiernas mejillas antes de volver a sus labios.

Chris suspiraba con cada beso que le daba, y yo le decía al hormigueo en mi estómago que era solo un reflejo.

Me separe de él, aunque si fuera por mí, pasaría toda la vida así; acariciándolo, besándolo, amándolo. Pero no se trata de mí, se trata de Chris, él ya no me necesita. Él ya tenía una vida, él si encontró "el amor".

-Te extraño mucho- le susurré separándome de él, dándole un último apretón a su mano.

-Nunca me hubieses dejado- murmuró muy bajo, casi imperceptible.

Pero lo escuché. Y sentí que dejé de respirar por un momento. Volteé a verlo con desesperación, si él estaba despierto significaba que...

Pero no, Chris seguía dormitando y é la puerta de su habitación con la mente en blanco. Tomé las pastillas de la bolsita y me temblaban las manos.

Iba rumbo a dárselas cuando, de repente, abren la puerta.

Era Will. Mierda

-¿Qué haces acá? Él preguntó apuntándome.

-Hola. Perdón, vine a ver a Chris, me dijeron que estaba enfermo.-

-Ahora sos enfermero- Rió colgando su abrigo. Lo ignore y recogí mis cosas; mi teléfono, mis gafas y mis llaves.

-Le traje analgésicos-le apunte donde estaban- Estaba con fiebre alta, pero bajo.-

Will me levantó una ceja en cuestión y supe que se estaba volviendo molesta la situación. Caminó hacia la puerta abriéndola con una sonrisa cortés, que contrastaba totalmente con su acción.

-Siento haberte molestado- Dije simplemente y me fui de la casa de Colfer.

* * *

><p>Chris falto varios días y ya estábamos en la mitad de la semana. Noviembre llegó rápido. Yo había ido al set, a grabar algunas escenas con Lea. Me distraje un poco aunque no dejaba de pensar en él, y cuando lo olvidaba...Lea me lo recordaba.<p>

Llegué a mi casa y ahora estaba solo y con mis pensamientos, nada me sacaba de la cabeza esa frase:

_**"Nunca me hubieses dejado"**_ ¿Realmente cree eso? ¿O era algo más de la fiebre?

Luego, sentado en mi sofá tenía ganas de llorar, sí llorar. Si fuera cierto, si Chris realmente deseó que YO no lo deje, siendo que yo creí ser dejado por él, entonces aún...

Mierda. Pasé mis manos por mis rulos, mientras sentía mis ojos picar.

Yo no lo abandone, él me dejo por Will. Eso pasó, él lo eligió sobre mi…Yo no pude hacer nada, yo no lo dejé!

Maldita sea! Ni siquiera hubo un rompimiento "formal", yo simplemente empecé a aparecer con Mia...Y después de eso, ya no hicieron falta más explicaciones.

**(*)**

Me tiré hacía atrás en el sofá con ambas manos en mi rostro. Qué pretendía que hiciera yo? ¿Qué lo busque siendo que ese viaje con Will lo dejó todo más que claro?

Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo y limpié las lágrimas para poder leer claramente la pantalla. Tenía el Twitter lleno de notificaciones más de lo usual.

-¿Qué mierda?- Pregunté a la nada, buscando lo que desató ese **"RIOT",** como dicen las fans.

"_Chris! Stop It! Me van a matar de un ataque CrissColfer…"_Levanté una ceja y miré la imagen debajo:

Era un tweet de Chris respondiéndole a una chica:

_[…]de Baby it's could outside!_

"_Una de mis favoritas también!"_

-Eh?, desde cuando Chris volvió a responder tweets Klaine?- Me pregunté y seguí bajando hasta encontrar otra cosa sobre nosotros.

_"Feliz 2 años de White Christmas! #Crisscolfer_" –Dos años ya?- Me pregunté.

Había muchas fotos de los dos, mirándonos como idiotas cuando patinábamos, yo tomándole de la mano para ayudarlo a patinar mejor-Chris era malísimo!- Me reí recodando esa época. Estábamos tan enamorados ahí, tonteando como niños, sin prestar si quiera atención a nuestro alrededor.

Sonreí con nostalgia y fui a Facebook, recordé que tenía que subir una imagen que le prometí a Lea. Habíamos grabado unas escenas en donde estábamos los dos con huevo en el cabello sí, huevo en el cabello.

Subí la foto y rápidamente comenzaron a llenarme de comentarios. Uno de ellos decía:

_**Lea:** Mira el trasero de Chris. **Darren:** No está mal._

Reí con ganas, nuestras caras se prestaban a ese dialogo. Y por supuesto, que no estaba mal. Le dí me gusta y salí para dormir un rato, estaba realmente cansado.

**… ... ...**

-Mierda. Ese zumbido no me deja dormir!- Grité en mi sala de estar, tomando mi teléfono con rabia, casi dispuesto a arrojarlo contra pared. Tenía dos llamadas perdidas de… ¿Chris?

Me froté los ojos y volví a leer, si eran dos llamadas de Colfer. Curioso y algo preocupado marque su número.

-Hola Darren?-

-Hey Chris, hola. Pasó algo? Encontré dos llamadas tuyas- Chris rió en el teléfono y yo ya podía verlo ocultándola tras su mano.

-No te preocupes, no es grabe. Es algo estúpido decir verdad-

-Dime de todas formas- Dije feliz y intrigado. Chris sonaba tan...normal.

-Feliz dos años de Still Going Strong!- Casi me gritó emocionado.

-¿Qué?- No lo podía creer, anduvo por Twitter o Tumblr para recordarlo? Yo estaba feliz, por decir menos, de que se haya acordado. Significaba que quizás también recordó cómo nos llevábamos en ese entonces.

-¿No te acuerdas?- Sonó casi desilusionado.

-Claro que si- Dije haciendo un puchero, aunque Chris no podría verme- Solo que creí que era otra cosa- Quise restarle importancia, pero igual mi voz sonaba emocionada.

-Nop solo eso, por cierto...-

-Si?-

-Me dijo Will que viniste la semana pasada?-

_Mierda. Mierda. Mierda_

-Emn si?-

-No, no nada- Hizo una pausa, parece que estaba masticando algo- Solo eso, quería saber si viniste a decirme algo...Mnmn, importante del set y lo olvidé, ya sabes- Rió- Will me dijo que volaba de fiebre, que tuvo que darme unas pastillas.

No sé si ponerme feliz o molesto por el hecho de que su novio haya excluido la parte de que **yo** le lleve esas pastillas.

-Estas...comiendo algo?- Curioseé riéndome por el ruidito que hacía.

-Umn sí, encontré unos osos de goma por aquí- Canturreó y yo me reí, algo fuerte, porque se lo contagié a él también. Osos de goma, era los que yo había dejado.

-Qué bueno que te gustaron- Coqueteé, más o menos.

-Fuiste vos el que los trajo?- Me preguntó, creo que, sacando otro de la bolsa.

-Sip-

-Hace mucho no comía unos. Bueno te corto, antes de que empecemos una estúpida conversación de cuándo fue la última vez que comimos ositos de goma-

Reí otra vez-Está bien- Como extrañaba al Chris así.

-Nos vemos el lunes Darren-

-Nos vemos- Dije algo, muy feliz.

**C:**

Miré la pequeña bolsita en mis manos y le sonreí con cariño. Vino a ver como estaba. No debería importarme, pero me hace bien saber que todavía se preocupa por mí. Podria ser que aun le intereso?... la idea desaparecio tan rapido como habia aparecido... _Eso es estupido_ pense. Aunque de todos modos, me quedé una sonrisa en mi cara.

* * *

><p><strong>(*) Les debo un flashback, por eso puse eso...En el 6 lo agrego :D. Bueno espero les haya gustado<strong>

**Reviews? Bye! :33**


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí vamos de nuevo ... Nana ra nana na aa. Okno

Hola! Volví…Bueno gracias a Camy y a Miichy por sus comentarios también a los que leen :')

Se me armó un lio porque olvidé remplazar el documento y bla bla bla. La cuestión es que ahora recién, para los que leyeron antes que se publique el 6, va a estar bien :D

Siento mucho que haya pasado eso, ya que si leyeron el que no está actualizado quizá haya partes que no se entenderán :(

Comenten y díganme si hay algo que no les cierra. Si y quéjense error mío.

Bueno estoy tratando de seguir una línea del tiempo con respecto a los acontecimientos crisscolfer que si pasaron (por ejemplo: el Mg de Dare) Trataré de que no se me escape ninguno… Osea, esto significa que ya no habrá flashbacks, el único que habrá es el que prometí en el 5.

Aclarado todo eso y perdón otra vez…

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 6:<strong>

_** * Flashback ***_

**D:**

Marqué el número de Chris pero antes que yo pueda llamarlo, justo él lo estaba haciendo:

Atendí y acerqué el teléfono a mi oreja.

-Podrías explicarme, por favor, porque mierda me hiciste eso?- Me dijo, estaba nervioso y algo molesto.

-Nada. Tú tienes a Will…yo a Mia- Escuché su risa incrédula.

-Darren, no estás haciendo esto…es estúpido-

-Para mí no es estúpido que me refriegues por la cara que puedes salir con él delante de todos- Hablé rápido y sin pausa- Es cruel…

- Eso es cruel?! Eso es cruel?!- Medio gritó – Te vas a casar!-

-¿Que esperabas que hiciera? ¡Anduvieron de la mano por Paris…"La pareja feliz"! Chris, me habías dicho que lo dejarías!

-No hablaste conmigo. Ni siquiera sabes que pasó!- Habló desesperado.- No, no lo hiciste, preferiste ir a comprometerte con alguien que no amas por que se te dio la puta gana!

-Porque se me dio la gana- Repetí y reí amargamente.

-Darren por lo menos sabes lo que paso?! Solo dime P-Por qué hiciste esto?!- Me decía, ahora sonaba dolido, ofendido…traicionado- ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo?

-Chris, mira. Pensaste en mi cuando lo tomabas de la mano?-

-Darren, qué…?-

Lo interrumpí -Pensaste en mi cuando lo besabas?! Recordaste lo que me dijiste esa maldita madrugada?!-

-Te amo…Eso dije- Habló en un susurro- Darren solo escucha esto…-

-¿Qué? ¿Que no querías? Que te agarro de la mano y sonreíste por instinto? Pff Chris…-

-Escúchame Darren, no hagas esto! Dios…q-quieres saber qué pasó?-

-NO! ME CANSÉ, SE ACABÓ. No puedo con esto. Te lo dije es…- Me detuve abruptamente.

Mierda, mierda, mierda se repetía en mi cabeza.

-Darren ¿por qué no me dijiste que te cansaste de mí?- Chris dijo con voz débil, no…no está por llorar, cierto?

Vamos Darren dile, no era lo que querías decir…Que no se terminaba que…que.

-Bueno- Chris respiró tragando un sollozo- Si eso es todo, bien…se terminó-

- ... -

Escuché otro sollozo- Di algo por lo menos- Me pidió.

-Lo siento…- Eso era lo que mi cerebro pudo coordinar, pero encerraba muchas cosas. Perdón no quise decir eso, perdón por hablarte así, te amo. Chris no lo tomó de esa manera, para él fue un adiós.

-Yo más- Tomó una respiración profunda, dándome tiempo a decir algo más.

**_* Fin Flashback *_**

_07/Diciembre/ 2014_

Dos fuertes golpes me despertaron abruptamente. Me froté los ojos, frunciendo el ceño por la humedad en ellos. El sueño que había tenido…era lo que había pasado en nuestra "ruptura".

Habían sido largas semanas de grabación, Chris y yo no teníamos muchas escenas juntos. Y para colmo las que teníamos eran tan tristes. Tener que actuar de Kurt y Blaine separados no era lindo. Sí, era solo ficción, pero fuera de todo amaba Klaine. Es estúpido, me encantaba la pareja de mi propio personaje, pero como ya había dicho, su amor era tan…tan incondicional…

-Darren por el amor a lo que creas, podías abrir la puerta?-

-Max? -

-Sí, apúrate Ryan nos necesita ahora en el set-

-Diablos, sí- Abrí la puerta dejándolo pasar. Vestía una camisa celeste apagado y unos jeans con borcegos negros -Vaya, Karofsky cambió de estilo- Dije mientras me volteaba a revolver mis sábanas buscando mi teléfono.

-Sí. Oye Darren estas bien? Tienes los ojos rojo..-

-Si!- Exclame por haber hallado al fin mi celular- Max me levanto una ceja divertido.

-Solo iba a dormir una siesta- Comenté yendo al baño a terminar de arreglarme-¿Qué diablos hice con mi cabello?-

-No sé Darren, solo déjalo…así, que te lo acomoden allá, pero vamos…no quiero que Chris nos grite por ir tarde- Me dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Chris no haría eso-

-Por favor, si es una gruñona a veces- Me volteé con una expresión seria, estaba por contestarle algo, pero noté que levantaba sus brazos en señal de derrota riendo.

-Que idiota- Reí también mientras cerraba mi tráiler.

-Solo bromeo, me encanta ver como saltás por Colfer- Me miró con una gran a caminar al set.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí?- Pregunté. Él rodó los ojos pero acepto mi cambio de tema.

-No se…unas dos horas?- Se encogió de hombros- Oh mira a quien tenemos aquí-

-Max, Darren- Nos sonrió Chris a ambos-Me quedé observándolo, pero recordé el sueño e involuntariamente suspiré.

-¿Estás bien?- Me preguntó Chris, avanzado un paso hacia mí.

- Si amigo, estas bien?- Preguntó también Max, pasando al costado de Chris para ir al set.

-Sí, sí. ¿A dónde vas?- Casi reí al verlo irse así, tan repentinamente.

-V-voy a…avisarle a Ryan que ya te encontré- Trotó literalmente al set.

-Okay, está bien- Me encogí de hombros, volviendo mi mirada a Chris quien me la devolvió casi al instante ¿Por qué tuve que recordar todo? Me sentía tenso e inadecuado con él ahora. Si no hubiese soñado con todo lo que pasó…

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- Me dijo Chris ladeando la cabeza. Tenía esa tierna expresión de preocupación.

-Sí hombre- Le palmeé el hombro. Al instante quise abofetearme a mí mismo por lo incómodamente extraño que estaba actuando. Chris frunció el ceño, pero terminó riendo.

Me incliné hacia un costado para apoyar mi peso en un tráiler cercano a mí. Chris se colocó al lado mío. Sabía que estaba esperando mi explicación de por qué estaba tan raro, pero no podía simplemente decirle: "Hey Chris, disculpa por que me comporte así pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar que fui un idiota, lamento todo lo que paso, volvamos" Dios, sería una locura, aunque me moría de ganas por hacerlo, Chris parecía feliz…Ya le hice daño una vez, no podía ahora a pretender cambiarlo todo después de…

-Montón de mierda- Susurré en voz baja, cubriéndome la cara con la manos.

-Hey que pasa?- Me preguntó Chris. Sabía que estaba frente a mí y relativamente cerca. Apreté con más fuerza mis ojos tratando de ignorarlo.

-Oye, es eso grosero- Me dijo con una risita, con sus manos quitando las mías de mi cara. Tomándome de las muñecas bajo mis brazos a cada lado de mí. No me soltó y yo estaba sumamente cómodo con sus manos allí, pero me apretó fuerte de las muñecas y me quejé en voz baja, abriendo mis ojos para mirarlo confundido.

-¿Qué te pasa?- Me pregunto nuevamente, con una expresión más seria.

Miré hacia un costado para no decírselo a la cara. Sí, muy cobarde. Pero al voltear me doy cuenta de alguien muy conocido pasaba por el set justo al lado nuestro. Will, pasó sin mirarnos pero luego pareciese que nos vio ya que retrocedió y camino hacia nuestra dirección.

Chris lo miró sin soltarme. Hombre, estarás en problemas si no dejas mis muñecas pensé tontamente.

-¿Chris que mier..- Comenzó Sherrod.

-Estamos hablando- Le cortó Chris. Casi me reí por la forma en que la cara de Will pasó por muchos estados antes de mirar mis muñecas una vez más y retomar su camino.

Chris lo miró alejarse con una expresión indiferente. Y volvió su atención a mi.

-¿En que estábamos?- Se rió

Abrí la boca para decir algo pero mi estómago gruño. Pero vi que Chris se sonrojaba y ahí me di cuenta de que era el de él.

-Hubiera comido algo- Volvió a reír él, negando con la cabeza- Me rindo Darren, no vas a hablar. Mejor vamos a comer algo, no sé…aprovecha que invito-

-No puedo- Finalmente hable pero muy bajo, a parecer Chris no me escucho.

-¿Qué?- Me dijo acercándose más a mí para escuchar bien. Inhalé bruscamente al verlo tan cerca de mí, lo peor es que él solo quería escuchar lo que dije, tenía una inocente cara de curiosidad.

-No puedo- Repetí más fuerte- Chris lo siento, intento hacer bien las cosas, intento llevarme bien con vos porque me encanta tenerte cerca. Pero no puedo manejarlo, es que…creí que al pasar el tiempo i-iba a poder hablarte sin que nada me pasase pero…-Me detuve al escucharme a mí mismo diciéndole todo eso.

Me miró expectante y asintió volviendo a apretar solo un poco sus manos, como invitándome a seguir. Suspiré.

-No puedo porque…no puedo resistirme a las ganas de besarte, abrazarte y…-Otro suspiro-No puedo. Seguís siendo tan hermoso, tan lindo y amable conmigo a pesar de todo- Chris soltó el agarre de mis muñecas. Mierda Darren la has jodido.

-Perdón pero eso me pasa- Me encogí de hombros- Sin saber que más decir, decidí irme. Lo que menos quería era molestar a Chris, aunque al parecer ya lo había hecho .

Me estaba yendo cuando me tomo del hombro- No importa, podemos ser amigos igual…-Dijo bajito.

-Entonces… ¿Me pagaras el almuerzo?- Pregunté, sonriendo al pensar que era Chris. Que no tenía porqué tener miedo, él siempre haría todo tan fácil, tan natural.

Rió sacando su billetera, balanceándola frente a mi cara. La quise alcanzar pero la alejo de mí en un rápido movimiento. –Yep, porque aún tengo hambre-

-Donas, Chris por lo que más quieras…donas!- Le rogué mientras íbamos a la "cafetería".

-Y yo que iba a pedir solo un muffin- Maldito. Pensé con diversión. Sonreía mientras llegábamos a la cafetería. Chris me dijo que me sentara, que él iba a ordenar.

Ahí estaba yo, jugando con la servilleta con una boba sonrisa en el rostro. Alcé mi vista hacia él y ya venía de regreso con donas, muffins y dos cafés. Estaba llegando a la mesa cuando de la nada aparece Will otra vez, tomando a Chris con fuerza del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia él.

¿Qué le pasa a este ahora? Pensé mientras elevaba mi cabeza para ver qué pasaba.

**C:**

-¿Que fue toda esa escena?- Le pregunté un tanto cansado y enojado. Apoyé las cosas que compré en una mesa cercana, viendo si ya no atrajimos toda la atención. Volví a mirarlo ¿Que le pasaba a Will últimamente?

-¿Que fue toda TU escenita? Ahí con Darren como "amiguitos", que no ves cómo te mira?- Siseó molesto.

-Will…baja la voz-Me pellizque el puente de la nariz- Somos amigos, compañeros, fin de la historia ¿Por qué ya no lo dejas?- Medio susurré.

-No lo dejaré hasta que deje de violarte con la mirada- Se acercó más a mí apretando mi brazo- No creo que seas tan tonto como para no darte cuenta de cómo te mira, seguro te encanta que ande detrás tuyo, no?- Sentí mi cara roja, de vergüenza y enojo.

-Podemos hablar esto en otro lado y momento- Dije entre dientes, acercándome a él para que me entendiera- Además, estas diciendo cosas que no son-

-Qué, te avergüenza que TU NOVIO te hable en público?-Habló un poco más fuerte.

-Basta ¿Qué te pasa hoy?- Le pregunté tratando de sacar mi brazo.

-¿Qué? Conmigo no querés montar escenitas, no?-

-Will la gente está mirando, podrías soltarme y hablamos de esto cuando estés más tranquilo?- Le dije severamente, tratando de que me hiciera caso.

-Que miren Chris, no me importa. Sos mi novio, que miren lo que quieran- Dijo y estampó sus labios sobre lo míos-

**D:**

Me levanté bruscamente al ver como Will besó con fuerza a Chris. Él lo apartó rápidamente mirándolo muy molesto. Creo que entre dientes dijo "Hablamos después". Estuve a punto de seguir a Chris pero me di cuenta de que las cosas apenas comenzaban a arreglarse y yo me estaba tomando mucha confianza.

Fulminé a Will con la mirada mientras recogía la bolsita con la comida que compró Chris. Esperen, no iba a aprovecharme de la situación y escapar con las donas y muffins, no. Las podría usar como excusa para verlo ahora. Y eso iba a hacer…

Fui a su tráiler pero estaba cerrado, me dijo un productor que pasaba que Chris se había ido a su casa, que estaba muy cansado. Le agradecí y me volví al set yo todavía tenía cosas para grabar.

**C:**

Estaba acostado en casa, sin sueño pero extrañamente cansado. Escuche el ruido de la puerta destrabándose y me tense de inmediato. Sabía que era Will, solo él tenía la llave, pero ahí estaba el problema últimamente su presencia me hacía sentir intranquilo, desequilibrado o simplemente incómodo.

No me volteé a verlo hasta que escuche como abría el placar y comenzaba a buscar ropa al parecer. Me senté en la cama sacándome las frazadas y colchas de encima.

Al verme me saludo- Hola-

-Hola- Respondí con desconfianza. Yo aún seguía molesto y él, él seguía con la cara de felicidad de siempre.

- Tenemos que hablar Will- Fui al grano sin ganas de más rodeos, quería terminar con esta estupidez ya. Me estaba cansando de que me reclamara siempre lo mismo.

-Will vos y yo estamos juntos, no? ¿Qué necesidad hay de fregárselo en la cara a todos? Es tan…- Suspiré- No hay necesidad-

-Sí. no hay ninguna Chris, ya está. Entendí que estuve mal y perdón- Asentí lentamente, estudiando si realmente lo sentía o si lo decía solo para callarme.

-Esta bien- Le dije- Solo no hagas esas clases de cosas otra vez, me hiciste pasar un mal momento ahí-

-Sí, lo sé- Se sentó en la cama y me acarició la mejilla. Volví a tensarme.

-Will por qué no me dijiste a mi, solo, que te molestaba Darren. O lo que te ande ocurriendo- Will levantó una ceja.

-Sí, lo que te ande ocurriendo- Repetí- Actúas como si yo no te importara todo el tiempo y después de la nada te pones super celoso y posesivo- Le dije volviéndome a molestar.

-Chris- Me dijo- En verdad lo siento- Me tomó de las manos- Okay? Realmente lamento eso, asi que podríamos olvidarnos del tema ya?-

Susurre -Bien-.

-Vamos, quiero estar bien con mi novio. Aparte como dijiste, no te he prestado atención en estos días- Me abrazó y lentamente comenzó a besarme el cuello.

Suspiré, las cosas parecían ya estar bien. Mi novio estaba conmigo y abrazándome ¿Por qué me sentía tan raro con eso? Puse mis manos en su espalda queriéndome dejar llevar.

Will en algún momento ya me había quitado la remera y ahora estaba sobre mí besándome con pasión, pero yo no podía devolvérsela. Se separó de mí y comenzó a desabrocharme los pantalones.

Cerré los ojos _¿Qué mierda es lo que está mal? _Me pregunté.

Cuando estábamos ambos ya solo en ropa interior y Will se inclinó sobre mí para volverme a besar, supe que no podía hacerlo. Le puse una mano en el pecho, empujándolo suavemente.

-Chris? -

-Lo siento, no puedo- Le dije y me incorporé en la cama buscando mi pantalón.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- Will me miraba confundido. Cerré el cierre de mi jean y me levanté de la cama.- Dios, solo…- Me pase la manos por el pelo, despeinándolo más- No puedo hacerlo-

-¿Qué hice?- Me preguntó. Tomé una camisa del ropero sin molestarme en buscar la remera que tenía puesta.

-Nada Will, soy…soy yo. No puedo. Okay?- Le dije más molesto conmigo que con él. No sabía que mierda me pasaba. Me sentía asfixiado, tenía, quería salir de allí.

-¿A dónde vas?- Me dijo él siguiéndome, bajando por las escaleras.

-Voy a salir, necesito…- Hice una pausa- Solo necesito salir un rato-

-Chris no sé qué te pasa, pero no podes irte así por qué si! Por lo menos decime dónde vas!-

- No sé. Me voy a tomar aire a caminar por la calle a donde sea- Cerré la puerta y escuché a Will llamarme o decir algo. Pero no le di importancia y sin pensar demasiado comencé a caminar en la noche sin rumbo alguno.

Me había sentido tan raro, tan sofocado en ese momento que quería solo hacer esto, salir. No me había pasado algo así desde que habíamos empezado con Will. Cuando solo podía pensar en Darren y en lo mucho que quería que él estuviese en su luga…

Darren, mierda, Darren. Él fue el que me desestabilizó, las cosas con Will iban…bien. Pero desde que lo vi otra vez, desde que lo besé otra vez.

-Maldita sea- Pateé a la nada, maldiciendo en voz alta. Creí haberlo superado, creí haberme olvidado de él y estar enamorado de Will. Y para completar todo eso ¿Por qué tenía que decirme eso hoy? Me había dejado en blanco, pero tan estúpidamente feliz de que no me haya olvidado, de que me siga extrañando y…

Negué con la cabeza sonriendo amargamente. Sí, así había estado los últimos días, esperando que me extrañe o que se preocupe por mí. Mi teléfono vibró en mi bolsillo y lo saque sin muchas ganas, seguramente era Will.

"¿Vas a Trevor mañana? Me pidieron que te avisara. Perdón por la hora." Darren.

Trevor. Volví a reír, me estaba provocando o no se acordaba de lo que pasó la última vez que fuimos a uno juntos?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que les haya gustado...salseo en el capitulo que viene! \( * 3*) ...****Comentarios?**

**Gracias por leer :'D **


End file.
